fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Rogers
Chart Comparison of Current and Alternative plans for CAPA Middle School Program Criteria Current Plan Rogers->Baxter->Washington Polytech Close Rogers and Prospect Alternative Plan Rogers-> Prospect Baxter->Baxter Close Rogers and Washington Polytech 1) Keep high-performing schools open if they can operate with a fair share of resources No effect – from information on website and from when CAPA high moved from Baxter, all schools within 300-500 capacity range. CAPA MS may have higher% of resources initially, but will fall in line as attendance grows 2. Move students to higher-performing school or school with enhanced educational program Move to Baxter detrimental – due to small useful capacity (when CAPA HS left, it was cramped at ~330 students) and further distance from community partners and programs in the Downtown Cultural District Move to Prospect advantageous due to larger, better facility and closer proximity to community partners and programs 3. Promote socio-economic, racial, educational program and facilities equity Negligible effect – CAPA program will not have space to grow Positive effect – CAPA program will be able to grow, creating more openings at a high performing middle school for all students in PPS. As a magnet school, diversity is maintained and students attend from all areas of school district 4 Look at facilities that have space and conditions to support the moves 1. Baxter was crowded at 330 students when HS moved out. Rogers currently has over 300 students, so there is barely enough space to accept current program, let alone grow. 2. Baxter is currently configured for the Student Achievement program necessitating major changes to bring it back online as a CAPA program, as well as additional renovations at Washington Polytech to configure that for a Student Achievement Program 3. There is interest for growth in the CAPA MS program – currently Rogers CAPA must turn away between 30 – 66% of the applicants (depending on major) it receives due to lack of space. 1. Prospect is a larger school allowing for growth 2. Prospect has basic requirements for CAPA program including Stage and Auditorium and has space to allow reconfiguration for CAPA requirements. 3. Reconfiguration for CAPA requirements will lower capacity closer to growth target of CAPA program. Looking at data from Rogers*, changing to a CAPA configuration drops the capacity of the school by ~25% - thus Prospect's capacity as a CAPA school would be ~650. *2004 Capacity was 500, current plan capacity 374-a 25% drop, although no actual changes were done to facility. 5 Convert excess capacity resources to funds available for enhanced educational programs I do not have any data to compare the options against this criterion. I do not have access to the relative worth of Prospect and Washington Polytech buildings 6 Preserve the diversity across the District Negligible effect – the CAPA program enrollment will not change significantly Since CAPA is a magnet school, it must maintain diversity, therefore, as CAPA enrollment grows, the overall diversity of the district is positively impacted. 7 Consider number of students moving ~550 (combined student populations of Rogers CAPA and Student Achievement Center) ~300 - Rogers CAPA student population 8 Asses impact and opportunity on attracting and holding students Negative impact due to location of Baxter – This is citywide program, but Baxter is located at far east of district making it less attractive to students in the northern, southern and western areas of the city. Positive impact due to more central location making it attractive to all areas of city. Also the closer proximity to the Cultural District will enhance community and private partnerships, enriching the curriculum of the school, again making it more attractive. 9 Reduce future capital investments Increased future capital investment as additions or future move will be required to allow program to grow Prospect has room for program to grow, reducing need for future capital investment 10 Consider impact of transportation Move to Baxter will increase disparity of transportation times, with students from northern, southern and western areas of the city having significantly longer transportation times than those from Eastern section. Transportation to events with community partners more difficult – with longer transportation times, there is less time for joint activities Since the location of Prospect is more central, the travel times would be more equally divided among the students attended, with no one group of students having an inordinately long travel time. Also its proximity to the cultural district will enhance the community partnerships and allow expanded joint programs with them. Furthermore, this also allows the use of public transportation to these events rather than chartered buses.